SILENT SEASON
by Ruki Kyouya Gokudera
Summary: Mereka tak dapat bicara,Mereka tak akan memberitahu, Mereka hanya diam.. Walau begitu,hanya Mereka yang menjadi saksi perasaanku terhadapmu...


**Author's Note: maap, aku anak baru di ffn.. ini fic pertama-ku. jadi kalau gak bagus, maapin Mikan yaa,,T_T Aku sampe kurus karena mikirin fic ini lhoo..*gak nanya* Tanganku aja sampe dingin pas ngetiknya..*gak nanya!* Mikan butuh review lhoo... ^_^**

SILENT SEASON

**CURIOS SPRING**

Kaki-kakiku berjalan tak ubahnya dengan orang yang tersesat di Gurun Sahara, gontai tak bertenaga. Mata coklatku menatap kosong seperti terkena jurus ilusi. Namun, aku tahu, keagungan nyata Tuhan berupa sakura-sakura yang tengah merekah disekitarku ini bukanlah sebuah tipuan. Kelopak-kelopaknya berterbangan tak menentu, mengikuti tiupan angina sore musim semi.

Rasa lelah setelah latihan American Footballsedikit terhapus oleh semerbak harum sakura. Meski begitu, kerisauan hatiku tak kunjung berkurang. Rasanya ada 'sesuatu yang tak biasa' telah terjadi hari ini, saat latihan tadi, mungkin. Apakah sore ini sang surya terbenam di utara? Bukan. Hiruma-San mendadak menjadi orang baik? Oh, bikan juga. Apapun itu, rasanya penting sekali.

Paginya aku terlambat datang ke sekolah. 'sesuatu yang tak biasa' kemarin sore menghantuiku pada malam harinya. Aku tidak bisa tidur. Mataku seperti diganjal sesuatu. Selain terlambat, aku juga mengalami rasa kantuk luar biasa sebagai akibatnya.

"Sena!" Sebuah lengkingan nyaring menyeru-nyerukan namaku. Menyadarkanku atas lamunan yang tak sudah-sudahnya sejak semalam.

Aku terlonjak, sedikit kaget. Kudongakkan kepalaku yang sedari tadi tertunduk aku menyipitkan mata, mencari-cari sumber suara tengok kanan-kiri, celingak-celinguk tak jelas. Ketemu! Ternyata orang yang memanggilku berdiri tak kurang dari dua puluh meter didepanku. Dialah Suzuna Taki, sahabatku.

Dengan segera aku berlari kecil enghampiri gadis berambut biru itu dan menyapanya seperti biasa. Bertingkah seolah-olah tak ada yang terjadi pada diriku.

"Dasar kau! Dua menit lagi pelajaran dimulai!" Ujar Suzuna dengan tampang cemas. Aku hanya menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tak gatal.

Sedetik kemudian Suzuna berbalik dan memasuki kelas kami. Akupun hendak mengikutinya. Sebelumnya aku melihat koridor sekolah yang memang sudah sepi. Namun, entah karena refleks atau apa, kini pandanganku terfokus pada kelas seberang yang pintunya masih terbuka. Sedikit-sedikit aku melirik kedalamnya. Seprti mencari sesuatu.

'Blamm'

Pencarianku berakhir setelah ada seorang siswa kelas itu yang menutup pintu kelasnya. Akupun benar-benar masuk ke kelasku sendiri.

Guratan tinta penaku pada kertas buku sejarah terhenti ketika bel istirahat berbunyi. Baguslah aku sudah mencatat semua bahan pelajaran yang tertera d papan tulis. Dan, anehnya, seolah tak ingin didahului oleh detik berikutnya, aku beranjak dari dudukkudan bergegas keluar kelas. Setelah itu aku duduk di teras kelas.

"Kau aneh.." Kata Suzuna yang baru keluar dari kelas. Aku tak bergeming. "Aku mau ke kantin. Mau titip sesuatu?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Aku tersadar. "Ah, ti..tidak usah, Suzuna. Terima kasih.." Kataku sambil menggeleng tak enak. Suzuna merespon dengan menatapku bingung, lalu setelahnya ia mengangguk kecil dan pergi ke kantin.

Setelah Suzuna pergi, diam-diam aku melanjutkan pencarianku. Absurd, memang. Mengingat aku tak tahu apa yang kucari. Dan, setelah pencarian dan penantian yang cukup memakan waktu itu..

Kudapati diriku tengah mematung kini. Mematung memperhatikan gerak-gerik seseorang. Sesosok berambut putih yang baru muncul dari palang pintu kelas seberang. Lelaki itu berdiri sambil sesekali bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya.

Bias dikatakan aku terpesona padanya. Pipiku memanas setiap kali aku memerhatikannya. Terpesona pada rambutnya yang seputih salju, warna rambut yang tak dimiliki oleh yang lainnya. Juga pada mata hijaunya yang menusuk itu. Dialah Kaitani Riku. Dialah tersangka atas segala perasaan anehku ini.

**LIKE A SUMMER**

Selama dua bulan terakhir aku merengkuh perasaan ini. Perasaan lebih terhadap Riku. Walau sulit mengakuinya, kini hatiku mulai terbuka. Ini bukan main-main. Aku benar-benar menyukai rekanku di klub American Football itu. Inilah yang disebut dengan 'sesuatu yang tak biasa' itu.

Pada malam setelah hari dimana aku menyadari perasaanku, aku tak bias tidur, lagi. Semalaman melamun, belajar enggan, makan tak ingin, seperti mayat hidup. Ingin rasanya aku mencabut kerikil kecil yang entah sejak kapan menyumbat syaraf-syaraf otakku, memulihkan pemikiranku menjadi jernih kembali.

Pukul sebelas tiga puluh malam, aku terduduk di kasurku. Berusaha mencari kesibukan dengan berpikir akan menyebabkan kantuk nantinya. Mataku berpatroli. Ke sudut kiri, meja belajar dan buku-buku? Malas. Sudut yang lainnya, terdapat gitar.. aku tak bias memainkannya, lagipula berisik. Aku benar-benar kepayahan.

Kutengok meja kecilyang bersanding dengan tempat tidurku. Diatasnya terdapat jam weker, mainan gundam chibi, memo beserta pena, dan..bola American Football. Akh! Benda yang terakhir disebutkan itu mengingatkanku pada Riku.

Kembali, paginya aku terlambat. Selain terlambat, akupun tidak konsentrasi saat kegiatan belajar mengajar. Mata coklatku kembali menerawang kosong. Tanganku mencatat sebisanya. Tidak satupun pelajaran hinggap di kepalaku. Parah. Suzuna bahkan enggan berkomentar. Parah bukan main.

Yang menydarkanku adalah bel tanda peljaran berakhir yang bergema seantero sekolah. Secepat mungkin kubereskan buku-bukuku, dan beranjak keluar kelas. Bertepatan dengan saat itu, Riku juga baru keluar dari kelasnya. Secara tak sengaja mataku dan matanya saling bertemu pandang.

Aku gugup bukan buatan. Rasanya mau mati saja. Tubuhku membatu, wajahku memanas. Atmosfir disekitarku terasa bertambah suhunya. Waktu serasa berhenti. Riku tetap menatapku. Pasrah, aku tersenyum sesanggupku. Awalnya, Riku tak bergeming, tapi tanpa diterka-terka..ia membalas senyumanku!

Rikupun berlalu. Dan aku? Aku akhirnya bisa menghentikan perasaan 'dihantui'-ku yang sejak dua hari lalu menjangkit hatiku, menyita waktuku. Batinku mendeklarasikannya sunyi: 'Aku, Kobayakawa Sena, telah mengalami cinta petamaku setelah 16 tahun hidupku..'

Sekarang, setelah dua bulan, aku terus memerhatikannya. Mendadak aku semangat dating ke sekolah. Aku seperti baru diisi full, di-turn on, dan di-refresh perasaanku seperti angin hangat musim panas yang berdesir di tepi pantai, mendayu-dayu. Bergejolak bagaikan ombak.

**SWEET AUTUMN**

Kenanganku bersama Riku tak bisa terbilang banyak, tidak juga termasuk sedikit. Namun, tak satupun aku lupa. Saat dua tahun lalu baru memasuki SMA ini, pertama kalinya bertemu di klub American Football, saat latihan bersama.. tak satupun luput dari ingatanku.

Dimulai saat pertama kalinya Riku membuka suaranya untukku, waktu kelas satu dulu. Situasinya, saat dia menanyakan tentang formulir masuk klub American Football. Pada waktu itu, aku masih biasa-biasa saja padanya. Tanpa ada rasa sedikitpun.

Saat ia mengatakan 'Hai' padaku waktu aku baru datang dilatihan pertama, suaranya tak pernah kuhapus dari syaraf memori-ku.

Terakhir, senyumannya di awal musim panas lalu. Senyuman yang menyadarkanku atas sifat alamiah manusia yang disebut dengan cinta.

Selama liburan musim panas beberapa bulan terakhir, aku tak berjumpa dangan Riku sama sekali kecuali saat latihan. Itupun jarang mengobrol. Riku memang serius dalam masalah latihan American Football.

Kutengok kalender yang tertempel di dinding. Hari ini hari Minggu. Hari aku latihan. Yep! Dengan kata lain, aku akan bertemu Riku sore ini. Senyumku langsung bertambah ketika tahu bahwa besok sekolah telah dimulai. Lengkaplah sudah suka ria-ku hari ini.

Namun, hidup adalah sesuatu yang abstrak, tak bias dikalkulasi sesuai pemikiran kita. Mendadak aku lesu. Awan abu-abu itu merusak kebahagiaanku. Butiran-butiran air yang dimuntahkannya mengacaukan mood-ku. Hujan sial ini menyurutkan ambisiku untuk bertemu Riku.

Aku terduduk di kursi balkon rumahku. Dadaku terkembang saat aku menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Hawa hjan, itulah yang kurasakan. Sedetik kemudian aku terdiam. Jiwaku berkelana di alam imagi-ku, menelusuri memori yang lagi-lagi tentang pemuda berambut putih itu.

Sekitar setahun lalu, kau dan Riku pernah terjebak berdua ditengah hujan. Walau singkat, rasanya kini hal itu terjadi dalam durasi yang lama. Yang disayangkan adalah, dulu aku belum menyukainya.

Cukup dengan mengingat kejadian hari itu, aku merasa senang. Meskipun hari ini aku tak bias bertemu langsung dengannya, taka pa. kuharap ia tak dating latihan juga hari ini.

Gerbang sekolah ditutup saat aku baru saja memanuki wilayah sekolah. Aku bersyukur bukan main. Hari ini aku tidak terlambat. Saat berjalan di koridor, aku merasa ada orang yang mendahuluiku dari arah kiri. Langkahnya cepat, buru-buru sekali, sepertinya.

Orang itu kini didepanku. Sosok berkulit coklat terang dan berambut putih. Orang itu adalah Riku! Ya, itu Riku.

"Riku!" Refleks aku memanggilnya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. Bagus, aku jadi salah tingkah!

"Apa?" Katanya. Sekarang aku benar-benar tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"A..anu.. ke..kemarin Riku la..latihan?" Tanyaku gelagapan. Segera aku menunduk setelah bertanya. Menyebunyikan wajah merahku.

"Ah, itu.. Tidak.." Sedetik setelah menjawab, Riku melangkah kembali. Mungkin karena bel tanda pelajaran pertama telah berbunyi.

Kedua sudut bibirku tertarik. Tersenyum karena pagi ini bisa bicara dengan lelaki yang sangat kusukai itu. Sepele memang, tapi itulah yang membuat perasaanku menjadi indah.

**DARK WINTER**

Sebuah kenyataan pahit merenggut jiwaku dari alam khayalku bersama Riku, menyeretku dengan paksa kembali ke kehidupan yang seharusnya. Hancur. Runtuh. Pecah menjadi mozaik-mozaik yang tak dapat menyatu kembali. Kenyataan bahwa Riku akan bertolak menuju Jerman akhir musim dingin ini demi melanjutkan sekolahnya.

Di kursi taman aku terduduk. Sejauh mata memandang hanyalah hamparan putih yang terlihat. Selimut putih ini menambah dingin suasana hatiku. Kosong dan hampa. Tiada nafas, tak segenggam-pun daya kumiliki. Hari ini adalah hari keberangkatan Riku.

Aku merutuki kebodohanku yang bisa-bisanya memiliki perasaan ini. Cinta tak mungkin antara aku dan Riku. Lalu, untuk apa aku dipertemukan dengannya? Untuk begini jadinya? Atau, ini hanya menjadi hiburan bagimu, Tuhan?

Hanya pohon tua yang daun-daunnya merangas diterpa salju yang sudi menemaniku. Tak ada yang lain. Hembusan angin menerpa wajahku, dingin dan mati. Dunia seakan menjauh. Dan sesungguhnya aku sendirian, tak berteman.

Warna putih ini mengingatkanku pada..akh..aku tak mau menyebut namanya lagi. Air mataku menjadi satu-satunya yang terasa hangat disini. Jatuh tak tertahan. Pilu. Langit malam mulai menggantung. Gelap. Seperti suasana musim dingin kali ini, segelap hatiku kini…

**OWARI**

Author's Note: ABAAALLL...! maafkan Mikan atas kegajean fic ini... REVIEW PLEASE...?


End file.
